The Undead Girl
by VAWALKER
Summary: A girl whom does not know her own name has been a zombie since the outbreak of the disease. She isn't like the rest of the Zombies around her, no she begin her journey with rescuing Rick Grimes from the tank and in turn he saves her from being eaten after something weird starts happening to her. Follow her on her journey as she transform from Zombie to human once again.


It wasn't always like this, staring a the wall till you heard something interesting. I've been staring at this brick wall for a solid four days without food. There was just something about it.

I heard the groans of the others around me, some were laying down and other were just stumbling around. It was like they were trying to talk but couldn't.

I've tried to communicate with my fellow ugly...looking friends, but they seemed to just walk past me. Don't even get me started on the herders. They just walk for days on end and some of us join in when they pass by almost creating a parade.

I had joined one time and ended up in Georgia. Which I decided was far enough considering I came from New Jersey. It didn't really matter though, it's not like we slept, we are dead for god's sake.

I often think I sleep when I find myself staring at something for one second and then find myself on the ground the next. I'm not as decomposed as the others, and I'm not sure why.

The sound of gun fire to the right of me had me turn and slowly turned to follow where the sound came from. I grunted slightly as I slowly walked towards it and kept walking until I saw I saw a hoard of my friends around a tank. I tried t run, but could only speed walk. I growled at all of them and they slowly moved away. I want to see a human. It's been too long. More gun shots came from someplace and I looked up and saw a guy with a sniper riffle.

I banged on the tank and most of the zombies were gone and a scent caught my nose and I turned my head and saw a horse on the ground being eaten. It made me stumble back, my stomach growling loud, but I refused to eat the horse. No matter how hungry I was.

I tried forming a fist and knocking on the tank and this time it worked a guy stuck his head out and stared at me with wide eyes and the expression in my eyes reflected his as I saw him raise a gun at me.

"What the hell?" he whispered more to himself then to me. I lowly lifted a hand to him and turned my head to make sure none of the others were paying attention and then looked back at the guy.

"What the hell are you?" he slowly yet quietly got out and still held the gun in his hand. He took my hand and let my help him down. I saw a blade on his belt and reached for it but he smacked my hand away.

I groaned at him in frustration and did it again, but once again he slapped my hand away. I huffed and looked for something sharp before hearing groaning and I saw a walker I named Sally stumbling towards us. I grabbed her and pushed her down before shoving my hands inside her, it was pretty easy due to her having a slit in her stomach anyway. I heard more groans heading back over to where the guy was and I stood as quick as I could and before the guy could protest I rubbed the blood and intestines from Sally all over him.

I heard him gag and stare at me confused. I lifted my hands to his face and whipped some there. By then walkers were around us just staring. I slowly let out a growl and they moved out of my way as I took the mans hand and led him towards the building in heard the gun fir come from.

The man looked around in amazement as the walkers walked past up or just stayed where they were. I lead him up to the door and someone was standing there and had the door open. They're held a gun up at me.

"Wait stop!" the man I saved called out before the person shot me.

"What do you mean?! She's a geek!" a Chinese looking kid exclaimed.

"She might be, but I'm telling ya right now she's not like the rest of them...She actually saved me."

I tried to form words, but I became frustrated and huffed. The Chinese man looked at me weirdly and said, "Wow...and she's holding your hand without chewing it off first?"

I looked down at our hands and felt my face heat up...wait what? I'm never warm!

I looked down at myself before hearing growling and I pushed the guy towards the Chinaman. They grew closer and I let out a low growl, but they seemed to move even faster, which alarmed me they usually listen. I felt myself being tugged inside the building and I looked to see the guy staring at me confused as to how only moments ago they listened to me, but now they chased me. I wrapped around my body as I felt an intense heat over take my body.

Do you know how if your outside in the snow too long without the proper snow gear and your chilled tot he bone, but then you take a hot bath and it burns almost melting you? That was exactly how I felt right now.

I hated it, but at the first time welcomed it. For the first time I could feel something besides hunger.

"What's wrong?" the guy asked me. He rest his hand on my forehead and pulled back immediately, "Holy shit...You're burning up."

"If she's gonna stick with us then we need to get fresh clothes to hide the fact that she's one of them, because the guy in our group won't except her in if we don't," Chinaman spoke up.

I nodded slowly and I scared myself by doing it. Seriously what the hell is going on with me?

Chinaman led the way and the guy who I saved told me his name was Rick. I picked out some clothes and new shoes and tried to change into them, but struggled, they sent a girl named Andrea in to help me, but as soon as she saw me she screamed and ran out. I frowned am I that bad looking? I stared at myself in the full length mirror and saw someone move behind me and then saw my.

"D-Daddy?" I whispered hoarsely. I saw him smile at me and nod his head

"Hey baby girl. You look beautiful," he whispered. I looked down at myself and found myself in my prom gown. I grinned and sniffled.

"Thank you daddy."

"I remember when I first took you to your first ball game," he grinned tearing up and I felt my eyes also water.

"I miss you daddy...you and mom...and Jake.." I whispered again.

"I know sweetie, but it's time to wake up," he whispered.

"WAKE UP! Dammit Andrea! You were supposed to help her not try and kill her!" I heard Rick yell at him as I woke up.

"She scared me! You guys didn't exactly say she was a walker!" She spat at us. I groaned softly holding my head where I felt a splitting pain.

"W-What happened?" I whispered hoarsely not having used my voice since the outbreak.

I looked up and found hem all staring at me with wide eyes.

"Did it just talk?" Chinaman asked confused.

"Yes 'it' talked," I groaned softly rubbing my temples.

"What the hell are you?" Rick mumbled for the second time to me today.


End file.
